Hitsugaya's Suprises
by Ashoudan Zimmer
Summary: Wajib dibaca! Karena... Hitsugaya Toushiro yang keren itu hari ini ulang tahun!


Ratings: K+, ahh...

Summary: Hitsugaya-kun!!! Met ultah!!!

Disclaimer: (I hate this) I DID NOT OWN ALL OF BLEACH AND NARUTO'S CHARACTER!! Puas?

A/N: Huuuaaaa...1000x!!! gw sedih banget ama komunitas Bleach fanfict Indonesia!! PERHATIAN!! HEY ORANG-ORANG DI LUAR SANA!!! LIAT AJA!! GW BAKAL MEMBANGKITKAN KOMUNITAS BLEACH FANFICT INDONESIA!!! PESANKU: KALIAN PENGGEMAR BLEACH (terutama dari Indonesia), WAJIB MENYUMBANGKAN IDE-IDE KALIAN DALAM MEMBANGUN KOMUNITAS FANFICT BLEACH INDONESIA!!! Gw bantu deh... serius neehhh..!!

**Hitsugaya's ****Suprises**

Toshiro bangun dengan malas di tempat tidurnya. _Pagi... males de..__ cape de..__ tidur lagi ah!_ Pikirnya dalam hati, udah bangun kesiangan, eh... malah tidur lagi. Eh? Apa? HAH?!! Oh... pantesan! Hari ini Toshiro ulang tahun. Dia paling malas untuk hal seperti ini.

Dia berbaring menghadap alang-alang, kemudian menyentuh dahi dengan punggung tangannya (Kyaaa!! Keren!!!!). _Buseet, dah. Hari ini gw ultah... pasti temen-temen udah nyiapin pesta ultah yang SUPER nyebelin__... padahal hari ini banyak pekerjaan neh!!! Pembaca__ Bantuin donk!! _Serunya dalam hati. Ia membangkitkan diri dari tempat tidur dan pergi untuk bersiap. Mengenakan pakaian shinigaminya, dan mengenakan pakaian putih khusus taichou. Ia mengambil zanpakuto kesayangannya, Hyourinmaru, dan akhirnya, blenyeng... pergi begitu saja...

-On the way to the office...-

Ia pun berjalan menyusuri gang-gang jalan dalam kawasan kantornya, divisi 10. Sesekali akan ada satu atau dua orang sisipan jalan dengannya. Semua pasti akan menyapanya dengan kata-kata 'pagi, Hitsugaya taichou,' atau dengan...

"Pagi, Hitsugaya-kun..." seorang gadis menyapanya.

Toshiro menaikan alis kirinya dan berkata, "Panggil aku Hitsugaya taichou, bed-wetter-Momo," sahutnya dengan sinis, dia hanya trying-act-all-cool, agar ia dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Momo. Gadis itu hanya tertawa geli dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Toshiro hanya bisa menatap gadis itu berlari meniggalkannya. _Tumben... emangnya dia gak inget ultah gw hari ini? _–keluhnya. Dengan rasa tak peduli, ia pun langsung pergi menuju kantor utama divisi 10, yaitu ruangan dimana ia biasa bekerja.

-Office...-

"Pagi!!! T'chou!!!" sorak Rangiku menyambut kaptennya.

"Pagi... kau ini berisik seperti biasanya, ya, Matsumoto..." Sekali lagi, ia menyahut sapaan orang dengan dingin.

"Hihihihi..." tawa Rangiku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Toshiro yang kebingungan karena Rangiku tiba-tiba tertawa seperti orang gila gak dapet makan 2 hari...

"Hhm...Tidak...hhhmm..." jawabnya sambil menahan tawa. "Aku mau ke dapur, apa anda mau pesan sesuatu...?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati.

"Teh hijau aja..." jawabnya simpel. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan paperwork menumpuk yang ia taruh di laci meja kerjanya. Rangiku keluar dari ruangan dan mulai tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih kencang yang membuat kantor divisi 10 hampir terguncang. _Apaan sih? Gak biasanya mereka gak inget ultah gw... biasanya pagi-pagi gini bakal- _

Tok...tok...tok...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu ruangannya diketok. "Siapa?" tanya Toshiro dengan malas.

"Ini gw...!!!" Seru Ichigo, kapten divisi 5. Sejak insiden Aizen itu, ia menggantikan posisinya. Cukup melelahkan, gara-gara itu nilai rapot Ichigo menurun drastis, gak bisa dugem tiap malem, gak bisa kencan, de el el.

"Panggil gw Hitsugaya taichou, masuk..." perintahnya.

Ichigo pun langsung masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali. "Mm... anu, gw ingin nyampe'in sesuatu neh..."

"Nyampe'in apa? GPL ya, gw lagi ngerjain paperwork..."

"GPL?"

"Gak Pake Lama..."

Ichigo langsung sweatdropped. "Gini, hari ini kita disuruh melaksanakan misi sama Yamamoto soutaichou..."

"Misi?"

"Ya, katanya kita disuruh meriksa Taman Pusat Kota Karakura," lanjutnya.

"Kok misi gituan level taichou sih yang disuruh? Emang penting banget ya?" tanya taichou berambut perak itu penasaran.

"Gak tau tuh, kata Yamamoto soutaichou yang pantas melakukan tugas ini hanya kita berdua..."

"Kok?"

"Mene ketehe..." sahut Ichigo.

"Duh, ilah... padahal banyak pekerjaan nih gw. Harus sekarang?"

"Gak, tahun depan... Pake otak donk, ya pasti sekarang lah!!" seru Ichigo kayak anak kecil umur 5 tahun.

"Ok, ok..." Toshiro pun membereskan paperworknya dan langsung pergi berangkat meninggalkan kantor dengan menggunakan shunpo Entah hanya perasaannya atau memang iya? Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang pembelah dunia nyata dan dunia Soul Society sangatlah sepi. Berbeda dengan tadi pagi, sekarang Soul Society seperti tak ada orang, terutama di kawasan kantor divisi 10.

_Aneh, kok kagak ada orang sama sekali yah?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

-The _Real World...-_

Ketika di Soul Society siang hari, lain lagi dengan dunia nyata. Malam yang dingin menyelimuti dunia nyata.

"Kagak ada sapa-sapa disini..." kata Toshiro sambil berjalan menelusuri jalan taman. "Kurosaki, jangan jauh-jauh dariku, kita tak tahu musuh yang seperti apa yang akan muncul-" Ichigo sudah tak ada disampingnya. "WHATS?! Hoy!! Kurosaki!!!" Ia spontan kaget melihat disekelilingnya tak ada siapapun. Sepi dan hening, hanya ada kegelapan...

"Huh, anak itu nyusahin aja!" keluhnya pada diri sendiri. Ia pun mulai berjalan kembali dan sekali dua kali memanggil nama Ichigo. "HOY!! KUROSAKI!!" serunya. "Kurosa-"

"Toshiro!!!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari balik pepohonan, suaranya sudah tak asing lagi.

"KUROSAKI?!"

"Tolong aku!!!" Toshiro makin panik ketika mendengar teriakan kata 'tolong'. Ia langsung berlari menuju arah dimana suara itu berada, dan...

"Kurosaki-?!" serunya.

3...

2...

1..

DOORRR!!!!

Wah! Indah! Sebuah kembang api menghiasi langit malam yang gelap. Mata Toshiro langsung terbelalak melihat kedaan ini, "A-ada apa... ini???" tanyanya.

Kemudian Ichigo, dan yang lainnya langsung melompat keluar dan berteriak, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO!!!"

"Hah?" Toshiro langsung bingung dan memasang wajah tak berkualitas diiringi suara teriakan yang lainnya menyanyikan lagu happy birthday. Tak lama kemudian datang Hinamori membawa sebuah cake yang tak cukup besar memang. Diatasnya bertuliskan nama taichou muda itu. "H-Hinamori, b-beritahu aku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya.

Momo hanya tersenyum, "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Shiro-chan,"

_Pantesan..._

Tamatlah cerita ini... TAPI INGA-INGA!!! RIWAYAT GW BELON TAMAT!!!

Talkshow...

**Author (zimshuver4ever) as TokekmaTI,**

**TokekmaTI:** YOSH!!! Akhirnya selesai juga!

**Toshirou:** Cerita apaan neh?!!! Gak bener!!

**TokekmaTI:** Oh... Shiro-chan met Ultah, ya! Anyway, di hari ultah loe ini gw bikin cerita yang...

**Toshiro:** Yang apa?

**TokekmaTI**: Yang bersifat... MENGHANCURKAN IMEJMU!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

**Toshiro**: ...

**TokekmaTI**: kok diem???

**Toshiro:** Souten ni zase...

**TokekmaTI:** Hah?

**Toshiro:** HYORINMARU!!!!

**TokekmaTI:** GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

**Naruto:** Garink...

**Toshiro:** Kok loe disini?

**Naruto:** Diajak TokekmaTI-chan.. betewe, loe ultah ya?

**Toshiro:** Yap!

**Naruto:** Yang keberapa?

**Toshiro:** Ke-15, mungkin...

**Naruto:** Hah? Gak salah??? ke-12 mungkin!! Tinggi badan loe aja lebih rendah dari gw!!! -poke3x-

**Toshiro:** Jangan pegang kepala gw... –twitched-

**Hinata:** KYAAA!! Mimpiku jadi kenyataan!!! Ketemu ama Hitsugaya-sama!! –hugs-

**Naruto:** TIDAAAK!!!!!!! HINATA-CHAN!!!! JANGAN TINGGALIN AKU!!! JANGAN MELUK ORANG GILA ITU!!!

**Hinata:** MINGGIR!! –Naruto dihajar sampai terlempar sejauh 10 meter-

**Naruto:** Hiks...hiks... kejam!! –nangis darah kencing manis-

**TokekmaTI:** Berhubung udah kacau (muka gw udah hancuuur), akhirin aja deh. Jangan lupa R&R, ya!! Met ultah bwat Hitsugaya Toushirou!! Kalo aku jadi dia aku bakal minta agar tubuhku jadi tinggi sedikit, hehehehehe... –Toshiro's dead glare- Uh... kidding... anyway, REVIEW YAAAA!!! –senyum orang gila-

A/N: Sekalian donk, aku mau nanya. Dari BLEACH siapa yang keren menurut kalian? Kalo dari NARUTO sapa? Jangan lupa Review ya!!!

Background music:

Ada kodok, tekoek...tekoek

Di pinggir kali, tekoek...tekoek

-Radionya langsung dibanting ama TokekmaTI-

END


End file.
